We Got Married
by Hera Uzuchii1
Summary: Pernikahan yang berawal tanpa cinta, perjanjian untuk tidak saling jatuh cinta. Apa akan tetap berakhir tanpa adanya rasa cinta? "Memang tidak seharusnya aku mencintaimu." A NARUSASU FANFICTIOfN


Chapter 1

 **Perjodohan**

 **We Got Married HeraUzuchii**

 **Naruto Masashi Kishimoto**

 **A NaruSasu Fanfiction**

 **Marriedlife, Romance, Humor, sedikit bumbu Hurt**

 **YAOI, OOC, TYPO(S), AU**

 **PERHATIAN!**

 **Untuk yang tidak menyukai ke-OOC-an, harap menghindar dari FANFIC ini.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

Malam ini sedikit berbeda. Biasanya setelah makan malam, para penghuni rumah akan sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing.

Kepala keluarga Uchiha memerintah untuk berkumpul di ruang keluarga setelah makan malam. Dan di sinilah mereka, duduk di ruang keluarga, ditemani secangkir teh hangat dan beberapa cemilan.

Tuan Uchiha mendeham sebelum membuka pembicaraan, Ia menatap pada dua anaknya yang duduk di sofa depannya.

"Kalian tahu, kan. Perusahaan kita dalam masa krisis?" tanya Tuan Uchiha.

Kedua anaknya memberikan anggukan sebagai jawaban.

"Kita benar-benar terpuruk dan bisa mengalami kebangkrutan. Untungnya rekan ayah mau menolong kita--" Tuan Uchiha menjeda kalimatnya sebentar. "--tapi, tentu dengan sebuah imbalan."

Tuan Uchiha diam, menunggu pertanyaan yang mungkin akan diajukan oleh kedua anaknya. Tetapi, keduanya tetap diam. Ia pun berniat melanjutkan, sebelum itu ia menoleh pada istrinya yang duduk di sampingnya, pria paruh baya itu memberikan tatapan meminta persetujuan.

Nyonya Uchiha juga menolah pada suaminya, ia mengulurkan tangan untuk menggenggam tangan suaminya dan mengelusnya pelan, menghantarkan rasa nyaman, wanita itu tahu, suaminya masih belum yakin untuk memberitahukan berita besar ini. Dengan senyuman menenangkan, ia mengangguk sebagai tanda persetujuan.

Tuan Uchiha membalas senyuman sang istri. Kemudian, kembali mengalihkan pandangan ke depan, di mana para putranya berada. Ia menarik napas pelan sebelum berujar, "Rekan ayah meminta imbalan dengan melakukan pernikahan. Kalian tahu, kan? Dalam dunia bisnis, ini biasa terjadi--"

"Untuk meperbesar perusahaan. Intinya hanya kekayaan," potong Sai, tersenyum simpul.

Tuan Uchiha mengangguk. Dia menatap Sai dengan penuh pengharapan, mengundang raut penuh pertanyaan pada Sai dan Sasuke yang sedari tadi diam.

"Sai," Tuan Uchiha menjeda, mengumpulkan kekuatan untuk mengatakan berita baru yang mungkin tidak bisa diterima anaknya, "kau yang akan menikah," lanjutnya.

Sasuke menampilkan raut terkejut pada ayahnya. Ia baru akan mengeluarkan suara, tetapi Sai sudah lebih dulu berbicara.

"Baiklah."

Sasuke semakin tercengang, ia menoleh pada Sai dengan pandangan tidak percaya mengapa semudah itu Sai meng-iya-kan.

Sai juga menoleh padanya, memberikan senyuman yang seolah mengatakan bahwa ia yakin dengan keputusannya dan dia baik-baik saja. Tetapi, Sasuke bukanlah orang bodoh. Ia bisa melihat ketidakyakinan di mata yang sama dengannya itu. Ia juga bisa melihat ada ketakutan di sana.

Sasuke menunduk, memainkan jemarinya diatas pangkuannya. Hal yang biasa ia lakukan ketika dirinya gugup.

"Sasuke."

Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya ketika mendengar panggilan lembut dari Ibunya.

"Ada yang ingin kau katakan? Tidak perlu takut," ucap Nyonya Uchiha, senyuman kembali terpoles di bibir berpoles lipstik itu.

Sasuke membalas dengan senyuman kecil, wajah lembut dengan senyum hangat yang ditampilkan ibunya selalu membuatnya tenang. Lalu, ia beralih pada ayahnya, yang kini menatap dirinya dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi --sudah menjadi karakter dari ayahnya-- tapi, ia tahu pria itu menyimpan banyak kehangatan.

Sasuke kembali menunduk.

Jujur saja, saat ini jantung Sasuke berdetak sangat cepat, otaknya terus berpikir kemungkinan yang akan terjadi jika ia mengatakan hal yang dari tadi ingin ia ucapkan. Dirinya masih ragu. Tetapi, sentuhan lembut di tangannya dari Sai, seolah menjadi penghapus segala keraguannya.

Sasuke meyakinkan dirinya.

"Biar aku yang menikah," ucap Sasuke yakin.

Ketiga orang lainnya menatapnya terkejut.

"Sasuke--"

"Biar aku saja, Tou-chan Ku rasa hanya ini yang bisa aku lakukan untuk membalas budi pada keluarga ini. Kalian sudah sangat baik padaku, membesarkan ku seperti anak sendiri, juga membiayai sekolahku hingga sekarang--"

Sasuke merasakan genggaman tangan Sai padanya semakin mengerat, ia menatap ibunya hangat

"--Kaa-chan bahkan merawatku tanpa peduli siapa aku sebenarnya, padahal waktu itu Sai masihlah kecil. Tapi, Kaa-chan memberikan kasih sayang yang sama besar."

Nyonya Uchiha berkaca-kaca mendengar perkataan Sasuke. Ia tidak pernah menyangka anak dari kakaknya yang telah ia besarkan bisa berkata seperti itu. Selama ini, yang ia ketahui adalah Sasuke anak pendiam, dingin dan tertutup. Sasuke benar-benar mirip dengan Fugaku.

"Dan Tou-chan, selalu memelukku ketika aku takut, selalu menenangkan ku ketika aku menangis, menuruti segalanya. Kalian sudah memberikan segala yang aku butuhkan. Apapun yang aku lakukan. Ku rasa tidak pernah cukup untuk membalas kebaikan kalian."

"Kami tidak ingin membebanimu, Sasuke. Kami menganggapmu sebagai anak kami sendiri, darah daging kami--" ucap Tuan Uchiha.

Ia tidak mau membuat Sasuke merasa tidak nyaman. Apalagi, sampai Sasuke merasa harus membayar semua yang ia berikan. Dirinya bahkan tidak mau menjodohkan Sasuke, meskipun ia tahu anak itu dengan senang hati menuruti. Ia berjanji di makam orangtua Sasuke untuk menjaga anak mereka dengan baik dan tidak ingin sekalipun membuat Sasuke menderita.

"--kami tidak akan setuju jika kau yang menikah."

"Aku juga menganggap kalian orangtuaku dan Sai sebagai adik kandungku. Justru itu, sebagai kakak, aku tidak ingin menghancurkan masa remajanya--"

"Aku tidak apa, Aniki," potong Sai cepat. "Aku merasa ini memang tanggung jawabku sebagai anak."

Sasuke menatap Sai tajam, "jadi, kau tidak menganggapku kakakmu?" tanya Sasuke, terselip nada kekecewaan.

"Bukan begitu, Aniki. Aku tidak mau kau merusak impianmu," ucap Sai takut. Ia menunduk tidak berani melihat wajah Sasuke. Sai bahkan melepas pegangannya pada Sasuke ketika ditatap tajam kakaknya.

"Jika kalian tidak setuju aku yang menikah, artinya kalian sama saja tidak menganggapku, bukankah seharusnya anak tertua?"

Tuan Uchiha terdiam, tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Ucapan Sasuke memang benar. Hatinya berdenyut sakit melihat tatapan kecewa yang ditunjukkan Sasuke. Dilain sisi, ia juga merasa mengingkari janji pada saudara iparnya.

Kenapa semua jadi serba salah untuknya?

"Lagipula Sai masih sangat muda. Biar aku, Tou-chan, Kaa-chan. Jika kalian menganggapku keluarga ini."

"Aku. Tidak. Mau. Menikah."

"Kau. Akan. Menikah."

Perdebatan Ayah-anak tersebut masih berlanjut. Iruka, kepala pelayan yang kebetulan juga ada di sana, menghitung sudah hampir sejam persoalan 'perjodohan' itu.

"Tidak."

"Menikah."

"Tidak."

"Menikah."

"Tidak."

"Menikah."

"Aaarrrghhh!" Naruto berteriak frustasi, "kenapa bukan Tou-chan saja yang menikah? Aku siap, kok. Punya ibu baru."

"Tou-chan akan memberitahumu. Pertama, Tou-chan bukan pedofil, mana mungkin tou-chan mau menikah dengan orang yang terpaut jauh dari Tou-chan,"

"Tidak apa, Tou-chan. Tidak akan ada yang tahu. Tou-chan masih terlihat muda."

Minato, pria yang dipanggil Tou-chan memasang tampang kesal.

"Dengar baik-baik! Kedua, Tou-chan tidak akan menggantikan Kaa-chan mu. Cintaku hanya untuk satu wanita."

Naruto memasang wajah ingin muntah.

"Ketiga, Tou-chan tidak gay."

Naruto memproses perkataan terakhir Ayahnya lebih lama. "Jadi... Lelaki?" tanyanya sedikit tidak yakin dengan apa yang ia dengar.

Minato mengangguk mantap, "Iya!"

"Tapi..."

"Tidak usah beralasan. Kau homo," Minato berkata tepat sasaran.

"Eh?! Bagaimana bisa Tou-chan tahu?" tanya Naruto berteriak.

Naruto selalu merahasiakan bahwa dirinya tertarik oleh sejenis. Ia berpikir ayahnya akan mengeluarkannya dari silsilah keluarga jika tahu anak semata wayangnya seorang Homosexual.

"Semua tentangmu Tou-chan tahu," balas Minato santai.

"Tidak marah?"

"Apapun demi kebahagian putraku," Minato tersenyum sangat hangat.

Naruto tersenyum lebar, terbesit pemikiran menakjubkan di otaknya. "Kalau begitu, aku tidak mau menikah. Aku tidak bahagia jika menikah."

"Alasan. Kau sudah cukup matang Naruto.Tou-chan pun menua, sudah waktunya kau menggantikan posisiku." Minato menatap minta pengertian pada replika dirinya.

"Aku tidak mengerti. Mengapa jika mau jadi pemimpin harus menikah? Tidak masuk akal!" Naruto masih keras kepala menolak.

"Naruto." Minato memberikan ekspresi yang tidak pernah bisa ditolak Naruto.

Naruto mendesah pasrah. Jika Ayahnya sudah memohon dengan menampilkan mimik seperti akan menemui ajal sebentar lagi, dirinya pasti akan luluh. "Baiklah." Akhirnya ia menerima.

Lagipula ia juga membutuhkan jabatan itu. Imipiannya adalah menjadi penerus ayahnya. Urusan bagaimana kehidupan setelah menikah itu bisa diatur.

Naruto menyeringai dalam diam.

Jam sudah hampir menunjukkan tengah malam. Tapi, matanya belum menunjukkan tanda mengantuk. Dirinya hanya berputar-putar di atas ranjang, mencari posisi nyaman.

Ketukan pintu membuatnya menghentikan kegiatan mencari-posisi-enak dan menyahut, "siapa?"

"Ini aku, Aniki." jawab orang di luar.

Mengetahui dengan jelas kalau itu Sai, Sasuke menyuruhnya masuk. Pintu kamarnya tidak pernah ia kunci dari dalam, sehingga Sai bisa masuk.

Sasuke tersenyum pada Sai, ia menggeser tubuhnya untuk memberikan ruang kosong, dan menepuk bagian tersebut, mengisyaratkan pada Sai untuk ikut bergabung padanya.

Sai menurut. Ia melangkah cepat dan langsung memjatuhkan tubuhnya ke ranjang. Ikut terlentang bersama sang kakak.

Mereka berdua terdiam. Memandang langit-langit kamar dengan pikiran masing-masing.

"Aniki," panggil Sai pelan, membasmi kesunyian di antara mereka.

Sasuke bergumam sebagai jawaban.

"Kenapa--"

"Jika kau bertanya soal tadi, kau sudah tahu jawabannya bukan? Jangan dibahas lagi."

Sai mengatupkan bibirnya. Ia tidak pernah membantah Sasuke, hasil didikan keluarganya.

"Arigatou," bisik Sai pelan. Tapi masih mampu didengar Sasuke.

Sasuke menutup matanya. Bukan berarti ia tertidur, ia hanya berusaha mengenyahkan pemikiran yang terus berkeliaran di otaknya.

Apa keputusan yang ia ambil benar?

Sasuke mendengar dengkuran halus dari sebelahnya. Ia membuka mata dan menoleh pada Sai yang sudah tertidur.

Dia begitu menyayangi keluarganya, terutama Sai. Ia tidak mungkin tega melihat adiknya yang baru berusia 15 tahun, dalam masa pubertas sudah harus menikah.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja," Sasuke merapalkan kalimat yang selalu ia ucapkan sebelum mengarungi dunia mimpi.

TBC

tinggalkan kritik dan saran


End file.
